the_learning_methodfandomcom-20200214-history
RMS Titanic
Introduction The RMS Titanic is a British ship from White Star Line that was sailing on its only voyage and sinks during that voyage by collising with an iceberg on its starboard size. The Learning Method mentioned it a little too much. Popular known sinking When Titanic hits an iceberg (11:40 pm), it takes 2 hours and 40 minutes for it to sink. At 12:40 am, the first lifeboat (Boat number 7) lowers with only about 28 people. The bow sinks under at 1:40 am. All of the 20 lifeboats fled the ship by 2:14 am. The propellers are rising. After the first funnel fell (2:14 am), it sinks faster, and the second funnel falls at 2:17 - 2:18 am. It breaks in two at 2:19 am. Finally, it sinks at 2:20 am. Only 700 survives, the other 1500 didn't make it. Theories on the sinking The Jack Thayer theory! Titanic hits the iceberg at about 11:45 pm. Soon it breaks in half at 1:39 am. The bow piece floats up and then sinks. The stern's flagpole is ponting at the sky for 5 minutes until it sinks. That theory is made by Jack Thayer (and some others). The movie (1997) theory! At 11:40 pm, Titanic hits the iceberg. The bow goes under quickly. The Titanic is cut in half at 2:17 am. It sinks at 2:20 am. This theory is the most popular theory ever. The 2012 theory! The theory is as common as well. It doesn't explain the time when the events happen, but it has the funnels fall and the ship break apart, and with a strong list to port. Titanic Honor and Glory (2016?) theory The theory has a real-time sinking. It hits the iceberg at 11:40 am. The bow sinks at 1:40 am, first funnel falls at 2:14 am, and it breaks in half at 2:19 am, and sinks at 2:20 am. The Learning Method (2018) theory Titanic hit the iceberg, then the bow sank at 1:40 am, and the propellers were rising up. The stern was rising higher and higher as the bridge is flooding, and the Titanic broke in half in 2:18 am, and sank down at 2:20 am. Videos This is a list by The Learning Method by order! The first video! -It is made first by the fact that the Titanic is "blue" and the stern looks like the bow. Again, this is the first video. The second video! -Atadded music -Added an effect that made the camera look old. -Iceberg not good enough. -Still has Titanic blue! The Third video! (that video in the top) -Titanic is finally black! (not racist!) -Iceberg still crazy. The fourth video! -Propellers finally mentioned. -Iceberg finally works, but somewhat flies. -With scales. The Roblox film! -Not really good of a film! The "better story" video! -Mentions the Californian. -More scales! -Tells when the lifeboats are lowered and how many people are in them (not all boats) -Mentions the rockets, which should be white! -Mentions No. 4 coming to save people . The "Movie"! -Voicing. -Titanic by a picture! - The movie 2.0V - Another Titanic "movie" - Why this animation is never a video - A failed video. - Lego Minecraft Titanic series - A series that has a good point about the Titanic. - Lego Minecraft Titanic movie - A 19-minute movie from the series. - Lego Minecraft Titanic series vs. Titanic: Honor and Glory - A video made comparing Lego Minecraft Titanic and Titanic Honor and Glory.